Electrocautery, radiosurgery, electrosurgery, and laser use in the dental, medical and veterinary fields have become widely used and accepted techniques. Demonstration of these devices is frequently done in exhibition centers, hotel conference rooms, private offices, clinics, university lecture rooms and classrooms around the world. In order to simulate actual clinical use, several types of specimens are used, such as chicken, beefsteak,, tongue, etc. When the specimens are burnt during these procedures, a smoke plume results which has an unpleasant smell and a cloud which visually compromises the demonstration or practice procedure. Moreover, the odor from the animal tissue is unpleasant and potentially hazardous to health care professionals who are exposed to it. Additionally, in exhibition halls where others are present, it is also unplesant.